characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suika Ibuki
Summary Suika Ibuki (伊吹 萃香, Ibuki Suika) is the main antagonist of Immaterial and Missing Power. She's a typical oni who loves drinking and fighting. Just as the folktales say, she has two horns on her head that symbolize her oni heritage. Before showing up in Gensokyo and causing an incident, Suika used to live in the Underworld, where most of the oni still live. However, before even that, she used to live on the Youkai Mountain and was revered as one of the four "Devas of the Mountain" alongside Yuugi Hoshiguma and two others. Since the oni were superior to the other residents of the mountain, such as the tengu and kappa, they all still remember her even now as someone to be respected. Suika chiefly appears in the spin-off game installments of the Touhou Project, such as Immaterial and Missing Power and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Her only appearance in a main game is appearing as a support character for Reimu Hakurei in Subterranean Animism. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Suika Ibuki Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown, presumably centuries old. Classification: Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten), Flight, Manipulation of Density and Sparseness, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Melting/Disintegration , Vaporization, Limited Gravity Manipulation , Intangibility by dispersing into mist, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate solely from her Non-Corporeal "Mind"), Danmaku, Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Assembled the thoughts of people and youkai, and made the residents of Gensokyo periodically have a party via Density Manipulation), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body is also stated to be meaningless), Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Invisibility, Black Hole Manipulation, White Hole Creation , Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Lived in Former Hell which is filled with poisonous air) and Insanity Manipulation (Youkai are resistant to the effects of True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Lunar Empowerment, Shockwave Stomp, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Stone Manipulation, Mineral Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, History Manipulation, Earthquake Creation and Summoning, Limited Water Manipulation, Stats Amplification, Energy Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Time Stop, Limited Space-Time Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one), Healing, Summoning Attack Potency: Macroverse level (Effortlessly shattered the heavens with ease, which are referred to as "paradise", the realm where Amitabha, who is googolplexes larger than the observable universe lives. Amitabha has been calculated to be 3.7107x10^152 universes large.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed '(Her attack covered heavens in a period of 12 hours at most), '''Ubiquitous '(In a limited area while in mist form) 'Lifting Strength: Class K '(Comparable to vampires who are stated to be able to uproot a thousand old tree) '''Striking Strength: Macroversal (Used brute strength to shatter the heavens) Durability: Macroversal Stamina: Superhuman Range: Many meters, likely considerably far higher due to the damage inflicted upon the heavens Standard Equipment: The Ibuki Gourd, a gourd containing a sake bug capable of turning water into sake Intelligence: Suika is very clever, observant, and cunning, although she is nearly constantly intoxicated. Aya observed during an interview that Suika seems surprisingly lucid even when intoxicated Weaknesses: Unknown (They are stated to have a weakness, however, they use the soybeans as a cover-up). 'Note: '''Since Oni live daily with vengeful spirits as they normally reside in Hell, having a strong mind and emotional discipline and most are well-versed at the principles of Zen, they should logically be not weak to possession as most Youkai do. They also have a great magical strength and requires a special method of extermination, implying that they are also, different from most Youkai, are not weak to spiritual/mental attacks) '''Note 2: 'Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Suika manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Category:Tier 3 Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Category:Density Manipulators Category:Boss Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Category:Characters